A new foam separation technique has been developed using the flow-through coil planet centrifuge. Under a rotating centrifugal force field, foams are created within a long fine coiled tube to carry foam active materials through the solvent trapped in each turn of the coil. Rhodamine B introduced at 1 ppm was almost entirely recovered at 620 ppm. High-speed chromatographic separation is possible with a small amount of sample.